Tras la tormenta llega la calma
by M.J.Minako
Summary: Un segundo abandono de Edward a Bella, en el que ella tomará decisiones, que a él no le gustarán. 50 años más tarde...
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**_Hola queridos lectores de fanfiction, antes de que empezemos con la historia quiero deciros que aunque no es mi primer fic, puede que no sea muy bueno jeje, suelo meter la pata, pero intentaré que no sea un desastres. Espero que os guste._**

.E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B.

Capítulo primero

Un nuevo comienzo

No me lo podía creer, otra vez me había dejado, el porque no lo sabía, pero me lo podía imaginar. Encima a tres días de nuestra boda, definitivamente me había enamorado de un vampiro demente. La pobre Alice se tiraba de los pelos, "lo había arruinado todo" según sus palabras... me encaminé hacia la puerta de la casa de Cullen, con la intención de salir, cuando Esme me detuvo.

-¿a dónde vas?- me preguntó con dolor, supuse que pensaba que los abandonaría, debido a mi reación, puesto que no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, y me había mantenido lo más serena posible.

-Esme... yo...- repiré varias veces- necesito despejarme, solo iba a salir- la verdad aquellas no eran mis intenciones, pero no podía irme todavía.

-Bella... yo te acompañaré...- se ofreció Carlisle, pasandome la mano por la espalda, y ofreciéndome

salir. Anduvimos durante largo rato, yo solo pensaba el porque, hasta que nos detuvimos en un riachulo, y retomó o mejor dicho comenzó una conversación.- Bella... nadie sabía lo que Edward iba hacer, por favor no nos odies, entiendo que después de esto no quieras volver a la casa, o incluso vernos pe...

-¡Basta Carlisle! ¿Me oíste decir que no iba a volver? ¡No! Así que deja de decir esas cosas, no quiero volver a oirte decir eso. Carlisle, aún quiero formar parte de vuestra familia, pero no dadas las circustancias- y fue entonces cuando me derrumbe, y empezé a llorar como una niña, el pensamiento de alegarme de todos ellos me hacía más dolor de lo que me podía imaginar, pero el no volver a ver a Edward me destrozaba poco a poco.

Carlisle me abrazó y consoló, hasta que terminé quedándome dormida, cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitacion extraña. Su decoración era bastante sencilla pero elegante, paredes blancas, grandes ventales y con más de un armario, lo suficientemente grandes como para estar ocupados por varias tiendas de ropa, me reí a carcagadas, EDWARD ME HABÍA ABANDONADO, entonces entró Alice en la habitación.

-¡BELLA!- saltó en la cama y me abrazó- Lo siento tanto, pensé que podría dejar de mirar vuestro futuro a tres días de la boda ¡LO SIENTO TANTO!- me abrazó y me cubrió de besos.

-Esta bien Alice, no pasó nada- le dije tranquilamete, me sorprendía mi propia serenidad, el vampiro al que amaba me acaba de volver a dejar tras haberme prometido que jamás lo volvería hacer y yo estaba demasiado tranquila, creo que me estaba volviendo loca- Esperaremos al día de la boda, por si aún quiere estar conmigo, en el caso que no apareciese para tal día, le pediremos a Carlisle que me convierta.

-Bella... sabes que yo más que nadie te quiero en la familia pero... no creo que sea la mejor opción... - me empezó a decir, y fue lo que me bastó, para estallar.

-¡ALICE CULLEN! NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ES LA MEJOR OPCIÓN, SABES TAN BIEN COMO YO QUE TU HERMANO NO VA A VOLVER ESTA VEZ, ASÍ QUE BAJEMOS HABLAR CON CARLISLE- yo ya sabía que me había escuchado cada miembro de la casa, pero de todos modos era mejor hablarlo cara a cara.

Entramos en el salón donde todos estaban esperando, de repente me sentí diminuta a su lado, frágil y asustada, sentí como Jasper me mandaba ondas de tranquilidad, con la intención de que me calmara y lo consiguió, tome suficiente aire y comencé hablarles.

-Um...eh..- estaba muy nerviosa, volví a respirar hondo- Vale... ya... los últimos acontecimientos, han echo que lo estaba planeado se fuera un poco algarete, yo voy a esperar a Edward hasta el último minuto antes de la boda, pero si no vuelve para la boda... quiero que Carlisle, me trasforme- pedí casi con miedo mientras miraba a Carlisle, tal vez se negara o intentase que esperase a Edward, pero para mí las esperanzas de que volviera eran nulas.

-Bella... - me dijo sorprendido- debes de pensar en Charlie y Reneé, ¿cómo le vas a explicar que no vas a volver a verles?- Esme le apoyó comprendiendo el dolor de una madre, Rosalie también se opuso lo cual no me sorpendió, Alice mantuvo su postura anterior y Jasper la sigió.

-Umm pues yo si apoyo tu decisión pequeñaja- respondió Emmet ante la sorpresa de todos.

-El tema de mis padres es sencillo, si se da el caso de que Edward no aparece, yo estaré dstrozada, y les pediré tiempo de reflexión y haré como si me fuera de viaje, ya después de eso, pues simplemente pudo ocurrirme algo, un accidente por ejemplo, no les podrá extrañar- les expliqué friamente y les miré- Saben que no son los únicos que lo pueden hacer, tarde o temprano los Vulturi vendrán asegurarse que se haya echo, puedo ahorrales el trabajo e ir yo directamente- sencillamente les expliqué- Aunque preferiría que lo hiciera Carlisle...- finalicé.

-De ninguna manera voy a permitir que ellos te pongan un dedo encima ¿comprendistes?- me saltó Alice- Ellos harían un desastre tu piel, dejarías de parecer hermosa- reí junto a Emmett, solo a Alice se le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas en las situaciones forzosas. _(n/t: Recuerdo que una amiga mía hizo un comentario de ese estilo, cuando me dieron las desastrozas notas y dijo: "Tu madre te va arrancar la piel a tiras, y no lo puedo permitir quedarías horrorosa!" Tuvo su gracia)_

_-_Estoy de acuerdo con Alice, te trasformaré yo, pero con la condición de que al menos esperes dos meses, por si vuelve Edward- me impuso mi casi padre.

-Me parece justo- miré a Alice y a Rosalie- Chicas deberíamos terminar los preparativos de la boda- se quedaron atónicas al escuchar eso- no me miren así, vaya que vuelva el novio, y no tengas que darle de comer a los invitamos-humanos – me reí y fuí hacia la otra sala, donde sabía estaban las cosas de la boda.

.E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B.

**_Hola otra vez, sé que ha sido cortito, pero quier saber si os guta, ya sabeís lo típico, espero que me mandeis reviews con vuestras opiniones, que acepto cualquier tipo, excepto las insultantes . Besos._**


	2. La espera se terminó

_**Hola a todos!! siento haber tardado tanto!! Se me fue el santo el cielo, y comencé con que ya escribiría, y así lo fue dejando para un día y después para otro. Y ya después pues comenzaron los examenes, y todo lo que implica estar en el instituto. Siento la demora. Y espero que les guste.**_

_E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B._

_Capítulo segundo_

_La espera se terminó_

Llegó el deseado día de la boda. Suspiré con pesadez. Estaba en la habitación de Alice, donde ella y Rose me estaban dando los últimos retoques, tanto de maquillaje como de peinado. Nadie sabía nada de Edward. Había llamado a la familia de Tania, y por allí no había estado. No cogía su teléfono. Realmente todos esperabamos que recapacitara y volviera, que apareciera por la puerta de la iglesia a tiempo de que nos casaramos.

Charlie, vino a recogerme a la casa de los prestado el mercedes de Carlisle. Una vez allí, esperamos largas horas. Los invitados no se creía que Edward Cullen me hubiera dejado plantada en el altar. Mi padre estaba realmente furioso, maldecía por todos lados. Mi madre me abrazó en varias ocasiones, susurrandome que todo estaría bien.

Tras la farsa que se tuvo que montar, y disculparse toda la familia Cullen ante los invitados, y hacer yo una salida a lo despechada. Me encerré en mi antigua habitación, asumiendome en mis propios recuerdos.

Tu que aparentar enfre a Charlie, que estaba en el mismo estado que cuando se fue la primera vez. Pasó el tiempo, exactamente dos meses. Dos meses de larga espera, esperando a que el amor de mi existencia volviera a mí. Pero no sucedió así.

Edward no volvio.

Aquella semana fue la última vez que ví a mi padre a la luz del día, siendo humana. Le dije que me marchaba, que necesitaba irme, olvidarme de lo que había sucedido. Él no me puso impedimentos. Cogí mi mercedes guardian, regalo de Edward, y metí una maleta. Me despedí de mi padre. Y la idea de Alice hizo el resto. En la carretera camino a Seattle, en uno de los puesto, paré, allí estaba ella. Me subi en su coche. Y mandó para la casa. Solo sé, que dejo el coche echo un amasijo de hierro, ruedas, y poco mas. El cuerpo que depositaron era irreconocible.

Una noche sucedió todo. Carlisle y yo nos encerramos en la habitación de Edward. Me hizo tumbarme, y me susurro que sentía mucho el dolor que iba a sentir. Apartó con delicadeza el pelo que caía libremente sobre mi cuello. Y finalmente me mordí.

Comencé a sentir un fuego recorrer mis venas, grité llamando a Edward. Lloré porque no había sido él quien lo había hecho. El fuego se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. No recuerdo gran cosa, sino solo el calor abrasador. Cuando por fin desperté habían pasado tres largos días.

Al abrir los ojos la luz solar que se filtraba por el ventanal, me daño la vista. Volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Mientras me incorporaba. Unas manos templadas me sostuvieron, cuando sentí que la luz no me dañaria volví abrir los ojos.

Me encontré con el rostro de Carlisle, que me miraba preocupado. Era mucho más bello de lo que recordaba. Instintivamente alce mi mano, y le rocé. No estaba frío, como yo recordaba que eran los vampiros, sino que estaba caliente. Escuché muchos sonidos, pájaros que cantaban, hojas que caían, e incluso a Alice diciendo que quería ir de compras.

-Bella...-me llamó sacandome de mis pensamientos- La familia te quiere ver- me informó. Asentí con la cabeza, y bajamos al salón.

Allí estaban todos. Rosalie era mucho más bella de lo que recordaba. Emmett más fuerte. Alice mas niña. Esme mas dulce. Jasper parecía el único que no había cambiado ante mis ojos.

-Bella- corrió abrazarle Alice- Que guapa!!-me murmurró, sonreí ante su elogio.

Tras ella vino Esme quien me dió la bienvenida a la familia. Emmett me abrazó. Jasper hizo lo mismo, pero mucho más suave, mandándome una oleada de tranquilidad. Rose me miró y me sonrió levemente.

Por primera vez me miré en un espejo. Me veía realmente diferente. Mi piel era mucho más nivea, mi pelo estaba perfecto. Mis ojos eran de un color rojo sangre. Sangre... la boca se me resecó, y sentí un escozor en la garganta.

-Carlisle!!-canturreo Alice-Bella tiene sed!!- dijo, la miré avergonzada, esperando a que los colores se me subieran, pero me di cuenta que jamás lo volverían hacer.

Mi primera caza fue todo un éxito. Conseguí cazar un oso de gran tamaño, para la envidia de Emmett quien no consiguió más que un ejemplar demasiado joven.

Los días fueron pasando con rapidez. Y al poco tiempo, posiblemente solo dos meses desde mi transformación, nos mudamos a Alaska. Esme dejó una nota en cada rincón de la casa, donde Edward podría entrar cuando volviera. En todas ellas decía lo mismo "Hijo, si lees esto estamos en Alaska en la casa de la montaña. Bella esta con nosotros. Te queremos".

La familia continuo su vida, tal y como lo hacia entando Edward. Su presencia de echaba en falta, yo por más que lo negara lo echaba en falta. Le amaba demasido, solo quería que volviera. Todos los días llababamos a su móvil, nunca hubo respuesta.

Cada año que pasaba se nos hacia más dificil pensar que él volvería, pensar que nada le habria podido pasar. Por mi mente solo pasaba una cosa, una sola pabrabra Vulturi.

_E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B..E&B_.

_**Buenas a todos otra vez... se que despues de tanto tiempo podría ser largo al menos, pero por favor todo a su tiempo si? Muchas gracias a Paula Cullen, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, Liz, nonblones, y a Eishel Hale, por su comentarios y sus ánimos se os quiere!**_


End file.
